Which Young Guns Slash Pairing Are You?
by SteveChavezLove
Summary: Take this 14 question quiz to find out which Young Guns slash pairing best suits you :) Submit your answers as a review or PM if you prefer and I will reply with your result Have fun everyone!


**1. What do you look for in a guy?**

A. Tall, Dark, & Mysterious, but with a sensitive soul deep down

B. A sensitive beauty with big blue eyes who writes me poetry

C. A totally hunky goody goody who's actually surprisingly caring and sweet under that tough guy exterior, and AMAZING in bed ;)

D. One who's really sensitive and sweet that will let me cuddle him in public without being embarrassed

E. Somebody with a great sense of humor. Its always nice to have someone who will make you laugh just to see a smile on your face.

F. Somebody crazy and fun that completes me, even if he is a smart ass half the time

**2. Got any kinky secrets?**

A. Oh yeah! I'm a control freak in bed

B. Bondage

C. Roleplay

D. Toys are always fun...if ya know what I mean ;)

E. Licking :)

F. Spanking

**3. What's your idea of a perfect date?**

A. A walk on the beach, listening to my man read the poems he wrote for me

B. A nice candle lit dinner date

C. A picnic in a meadow while we lay together and cuddle while talking about our feelings

D. A horseback ride into the mountains

E. Having a nice dinner then rolling around in the hay for a good long while

F. Skinny dipping in the river at midnight ;)

**4. When you get married what would you want your wedding to be like?**

A. A simple ceremony. Outlaws can't draw attention to themselves.

B. A big wedding! I want the whole world to know we're in love!

C. Just a small wedding with my closest pals attending

D. It doesn't matter what it's like as long as I get to marry my sweetheart

E. Whatever my sweet angel wants

F. The biggest wedding ever! I want to invite everyone in town!

**5. Perfect Honeymoon?**

A. A week long non stop sex marathon on the seashores of Old Mexico

B. A trip out east, maybe to New York. My hubby has always wanted to see the city.

C. A sex filled trip down south. I can teach my new man how to coon hunt while we're there

D. We're going to Old Mexico. It's the only place we can hide from the law.

E. Anywhere in the world that hubby wants to go :)

F. California. Beach sex is always fun. Plus it's safe from the men who are hunting us.

**6. How many kids do you want to have?**

A. As many as possible. I have to secure the future Of my tribe.

B. Lots of them

C. Knowing our sex life we'll probably end up with twenty

D. A few, but not to many. Childbirth ain't fun. Ouch!

E. I wanna have lots of babies with my hubby. It'll only make our love stronger

F. A lot of them. There's nothing that fills my heart with more love than the thought of having children with the man I love

**7. Romance Scenario: You're lying together in a cave with the only light coming from the camp fire. You lean in for a kiss and the first thing your partner says is...**

A. "Spit out your tobacco before you kiss me!"

B. "Tongue Please!"

C. "I Love You."

D. "Just kiss me you hot son of a bitch!"

E. "I Love You More!"

F. "You want tongue?"

**8. Who's your Favorite Regulator?**

A. Dick

B. Charley

C. Steve

D. Chavez

E. Doc

F. Billy

**9. Fill in the Blank: Your partner is...**

A. My better half

B. The love of my life

C. The sexy as hell, amazing guy that I'll always love

D. Mi corazon (My heart)

E. My true love

F. The sexy, loving, caring, amazing, love of my life

**10. Imagine your fav character is answering this question. So (Fav Character) what's your role in the bedroom?**

A. I top usually, but if my hubby wants to switch it up I'll be happy to submit to him

B. I bottom most of the time. I love it when my man puts it to me good and hard ;)

C. *Sighs* I can't lie so...I um..bottom usually

D. You'd be surprised since my hubby is such a big tough leader, but I top most of the time

E. I bottom usually. I like for my hubby to take care of me if ya know what I mean

F. I top most of the time but if he ever wanted to switch I'd be happy to oblige cause I love my hubby so much :)

**11. Pick a word**

A. Loyalty

B. Trust

C. Love

D. Compassion

E. Honesty

F. Respect

**12. What's your pet name for your partner?**

A. Greaser Lol or Baby

B. Cariño

C. Honeypie

D. Darlin'

E. Baby Doll

F. Sweetheart

**15. You're desired partner's best physical feature is...**

A. His fiiiine pair of legs! God that boy is flexible!

B. His ass! No question ;)

C. His smile or his chest *Swoons*

D. His smokin' hot body

E. Um...to put it plainly, the man is hung like a horse ;)

F. His mouth *Drools* Lord have mercy! The things he can do with that mouth!

**14. And finally what's his best personality feature?**

A. His sweet, gentle nature

B. His sense of romance

C. His sense of humor

D. His tough, serious, personality. It completes me :)

E. His sense of adventure. It completes me as I complete him :)

F. His forgiving nature

**1. Answer each question with the Letter next to your selected choice. **

**2. Submit your answers as a review. **

**3. I will reply to your review with your result :)**


End file.
